


A Beautiful Boy with Blood on His Hands

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Basic Instinct 2 (2006), Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Assassins & Hitmen, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Trafficking, Immorality, Knotting, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: "It had been a long time since the US had federal laws and a centralized government. It had been so long since then that every person who was born before or during the collapse of American society was long since dead. Cancer rates soared. What was worse was that a new kind of ovarian cancer developed in the chaos. The cancer seemingly affected only beta and omega women, leaving male omegas and female alphas unaffected by it.  Unsurprisingly, now that the government was gone and unable to uphold the law things like murder, theft, slavery, and rape became normalized. Human trafficking rings became a lucrative business in the US and in the similarly nuclear war-torn Europe. The two most powerful organizations being one from Europe and the other based in the US. The American business was run by a man only known by the name ‘Le Chiffre’. He was powerful and very dangerous and had eyes almost everywhere..."Alternatively Titled: 'The Risk I Took was Calculated but Man am I Bad at Math'(aka me writing some non-con/dub-con NSFW fanfiction to cope with trauma)
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Adam Towers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: HEU Post-Apocalypse Omegaverse AU





	A Beautiful Boy with Blood on His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains graphic rape/non-con and/or dub-con-- Adam enjoys it and gives enthusiastic consent midway through the ordeal but he's forced into the situation so it still qualifies as rape. Listen, this is just some cathartic fanfic to cope with my trauma of a similar scenario. I'm not trying to make it into something it's really not in reality but Adam Towers and Le Chiffre aren't real so whatever lmao
> 
> Adam and other male omegas have vaginas like female betas and omegas but they have an enlarged clit which is labeled as a cock. I'm a trans man so I use these terms exclusively for my own body but I know not everyone's the same in that sense so this is a heads up for those who might find these specific usages of words uncomfortable/triggering

It had been a long time since the US had federal laws and a centralized government. It had been so long since then that every person who was born before or during the collapse of American society was long since dead. The West Coast had been decimated by nuclear detonations, massacring so much of the population just with a couple of bombs. Everything to the East after Arizona, Idaho, and Utah was relatively unscathed; except for the nuclear matter being blown to the East by storms and winds. Cancer rates soared. What was worse was that a new kind of ovarian cancer developed in the chaos. The cancer seemingly affected only beta and omega women, leaving male omegas and female alphas unaffected by it. Unsurprisingly, now that the government was gone and unable to uphold the law things like murder, theft, slavery, and rape became normalized. Human trafficking rings became a lucrative business in the US and in the similarly nuclear war-torn Europe. The two most powerful organizations being one from Europe and the other based in the US. The American business was run by a man only known by the name ‘Le Chiffre’. He was powerful and very dangerous and had eyes almost everywhere.

The mysterious man had a lavish mansion in a wooded area by the East Coast, what used to be Cape Cod/Massachusetts. His work focused on the slaves his organization took, the alphas used for heavy labor, betas as household staff or midwives, and omegas as sex slaves. His company was the only one to sell alphas. Many lesser trafficking rings weren’t able to contain those of that dynamic due to their raw brute strength and aggression. His company used shock collars to keep them in line. He had slaves, of course. All of them were betas and alphas, though. Le Chiffre didn’t have many omegas, just one, a male omega with the body of an angel and voice of a siren, that he kept with him at all times. When he was receiving visitors the beautiful thing would be there, sitting on his lap. When he was hosting public events, the omega was there, when he was attending events, the boy was still with him. However, Le Chiffre’s bitch wasn’t merely just a piece of eye candy. There was something sinister hiding beneath that pretty facade. 

The omega had a name, obviously. The young man was named Adam Towers. He was born in the UK, his mother dying in childbirth, leaving him to his father. His father, to put it bluntly, was a piece of shit. He was downright abusive, but Adam stayed since he was just a child and didn’t have anywhere else to go. His father taught him how to kill. He trained and groomed Adam to become a killer. Even when the boy presented as an omega at sixteen, his father continued the training, going so far as to encourage his son to weaponize his biology against others to make killing them easier. Which is why, after moving to the US, Adam Towers became an assassin for hire by the time he was a young man. He was a professional and a damn good one at that too. He never stayed in one place, always cleaned up his tracks. He was such a pretty little omega, people often underestimated him or trusted him too quickly. The easiest way to get someone in a vulnerable position was through seduction and sex. Which was an added bonus, he’d get his back blown out, he’d kill his target, and he’d get his money.

However, there was one job he took up that got him into serious trouble. He’d killed someone important that was related to Le Chiffre’s trafficking ring so while he was at his most recent temporary home he was visited by four alphas one night. He’d gotten a knock on the door that evening, opening his door to see the four men. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, eyeing the four large males, studying them intently with a subtle yet scrutinizing gaze, assuming that this visit wasn’t going to end peacefully. 

“Are you Adam Towers?”

“Yes. What do you want?”

“Our boss wants us to have a talk with you. May we come in?” that was red flag number two. Adam smiled,

“Of course,” the omega led the four alphas into his kitchen. “Can I get you four some coffee or anything?” the leader of this small group shook his head,

“No, thank you.”

“Alright. I hope I haven’t done anything to offend your boss, whoever he is. I’m just doing what I can to survive out here, yknow?” Adam rambled, putting up a front of nervous naivety. While he was talking, his hands fumbled around a kitchen drawer until he found what he was looking for. He turned to the four men, a gun in his hand. He fired a shot into one of the alphas' heads. Firing it again and hitting another in the chest. The leader dove at him, springing into action and grappling with the boy. Adam straddled him, driving a large sharp kitchen knife into his chest and ripped down; the large man twitched, immobilized by pain and blood loss. The omega moved to kill the remaining alpha but was met with a cloth soaked in chemicals to his face and an arm wrapped around his neck in a chokehold, stopping him from squirming too much. He struggled until he blacked out. When he came to, he was in a dark concrete room, a basement most likely. He was lying down on a cushioned slab, hands cuffed to the side of the weird bench, his legs dangling off the edge of the seat. He noticed he was in nothing but his underwear too. Shit, this was not going to go well, was it? He forced himself to cool his nerves, even if the situation looked like it was going to end badly he had to pretend he didn’t care. A door opened and an immaculately dressed man and the man from before that he didn’t get to kill. 

“You’ve been quite the nuisance, Mr. Towers,” the new man mused, walking to the bench the omega had been strapped to.  
“You killed two of my men and gravely wounded the others, and combined with your first transgression against me, that is a very personal insult.”

“Le Chiffre, correct?” Adam asked. “I just did as my employer told me, it’s nothing personal against you.”

“Tell me, who was your employer?”

“See, unfortunately, I can’t tell you because of confidentiality.”

“Mr. Towers, I don’t think you understand. I’m not asking you to tell me I am ordering you,” Le Chiffre made his way to where the omega’s head lay, he leaned over, putting his hands on either side of the boy’s head.  
“If you don’t cooperate I will use force to get an answer.”

“I didn’t meet my client in person, we exchanged information through emails,” he explained rather unshaken by the threat. The alpha male made a face of dissatisfaction, 

“You’ll give me access to these emails, correct?”

“If it means I won’t get maimed sure,” Adam replied.

“Tell me, Mr. Towers,” Le Chiffre began. “How many people have you killed in your life?”  
The omega sighed, trying to remember the exact number,

“A couple hundred or so. I’m fairly certain most of them are alphas.”

“Impressive, especially for an omega, but I’m afraid you won’t be able to cause that kind of trouble anymore,” Adam stopped to look at the man standing beside him,

“What?” a pit of cold sick dread pooled in his stomach, he knew where this conversation was heading.

“I run a human trafficking ring, Mr. Towers. You're young and pretty, you'll probably sell well,” the alpha said, making the younger man growl nervously. He hushed the young thing and crouched down to Adam’s level so that his mouth was right near the boy’s ear.  
“I wonder if I should try the goods before I put you on the market. Take you for a test run,” the omega stiffened at the comment, his body tensing up and struggling against the bindings he was in. He grunted, desperately trying to figure out a way out,

“Please, you don’t have to do this. I-I’ll leave you and your men alone, I swear, I--” Le Chiffre turned to the two men of his and spoke, completely ignoring the pathetic cries of the omega,

“Chain his legs to the bar,” which made Adam realize what he was strapped to. It was a breeding bench, the ones that people used for omega slaves nowadays. Fuck, this wasn’t good at all.

“No! No, please--” he tried crying out again, receiving a harsh slap to the face from the head alpha in the room, he let out a small yelp upon impact. 

“Hush,” the man caressed the cheek he slapped, hushing and cooing at the omega as the other man bent his legs in the air and chained him to the post above his by the ankles, forcing him into an uncomfortable position with his crotch left completely vulnerable. Le Chiffre walked closer to the boy’s spread legs, his hands running up and down the smooth skin of the omega’s limbs, and finally landed on the fabric underwear that he ripped in half as soon as he got his hands on them. Adam shivered at the display of pure strength, his body acting receptively to the alpha’s advances. It was at this point he decided that he might as well enjoy it, the alpha had a fairly sizable bulge in his trousers, it could be a lot worse. Once his captor had unbuckled his trousers just enough and pulled out his cock, Adam felt his vulnerable pussy start to drool and his little cock harden. Le Chiffre was fucking hung, oh god. 

The omega braced himself for what was to come next, which was the pain of being penetrated by such a large thick long cock without any warning whatsoever. Adam screamed at the sudden stretch, hissing in pain slightly as he grit his teeth. The burn felt good though, satisfying, even. When the alpha started moving he held back a moan, with his teeth biting his lips. Each thrust, rubbed Adam in all the right and wrong places, it was heavenly, and he couldn’t help it, so he let himself moan loudly, no longer holding back. The omega’s captor was ruthless, his thrusts splitting the poor boy open and burrowing the alpha’s cock deeper and deeper inside him. Le Chiffre’s movements were violent, his cockhead ‘kissing’ the boy’s cervix multiple times, making the young man scream,

“Yes! Right there!” the omega yowled, throwing his head back in pleasure at the obscene amount of pain he was being put through. It hurt like hell; but Adam Towers, the sick little fuck he was, got off on that. In truth he was well-acquainted with the pain of having his cervix pounded, he enjoyed it, despite how he’d have to take long breaks between sex. The alpha was taken aback by the sudden cries of encouragement,

“Kid, what the fuck?” Le Chiffre stopped his assault, looking down at the boy beneath him. Towers chest heaved in exhaustion as he tried to find the right words,

“I-- ‘feels good, your cock is tearing me up and I like it,” he panted, a small smirk lacing his lips as he looked up at his captor. The older male let out a surprised scoff,

“Do you like it when men rape you?”

“No, actually, just you. You’re just so particularly impressive that I can’t help but enjoy this.”

“You little slut, such a fucked up mind you have.”

“Monsieur, there’s no law to uphold what is and isn’t rape anymore. The world is in ruin, is it really so bad for me to enjoy what little pleasure I can find in this desolate place? Oh; and please, by all means, continue.”

“You make an excellent point,” Le Chiffre replied with an exasperated yet oddly fond look, continuing his thrusting, this time set on taking his time with Towers. They continued their rough brutal incredibly twisted, fucked up, and wrong lovemaking,

“Fuck-- fuck me! Please, harder!” Adam moaned loudly again, baring his neck for the alpha to mark, whimpering, begging him to claim his body as his property. Le Chiffre found himself unable to resist the temptation of biting a bloody mark into the omega’s neck, so he did. Adam screamed happily, clenching around the alpha’s cock as he came with a gush of slick, squirting on the alpha’s erection that was still buried deep inside him as he felt the man begin to reach his own orgasm. Le Chiffre came with a snarl, thrusting deep inside the omega, letting his knot swell up completely and lock himself inside the wet heat of the boy as he spurted thick ropes of hot seed inside him. When he pulled out copious amounts of semen tainted with blood dribbled out the boy's pussy. The poor boy was sore and bleeding from his abused gaping little hole but had the most smug sated face too.

Which was how Adam Towers became Le Chiffre’s bodyguard and lover. Adam might’ve been the man’s property on paper but what mattered more than the documented ownership was the mutual bite marks on both their necks. Which was why Adam soon knew Le Chiffre as Jean Duran. After the night they met, they soon fell quickly in love with each other and developed a steadfast bond. Duran did not tolerate attitude from anyone-- anyone that wasn’t Adam Towers. He loved the boy too much. It was certainly unhealthy, to say the least, but there was no law to uphold, there was no one to stop them from being attracted to each other, from loving each other, and neither male would have it any other way. One night, years after the night they first met; they were in bed, naked, tired, and thoroughly sated. Adam’s head rested gently on his mate’s fur-like hair covered chest, hand resting on a pectoral, running his fingers through the thick chest hair.

“What’s on your mind, Darling?” Jean asked his mate. Adam looked up at him and laughed a little, happy and sleepy,

“So handsome,” he murmured, a purr rumbling from his throat as he nuzzled his mate’s neck. “What is it about bad men?” he found himself asking no one in particular.  
“You, my father… I had so many chances to be happy, to settle down with a nice guy, and live out my life safe from the horrors of my job. Why didn’t I choose that?” Jean let out a small chuckle, his fingers running through Adam’s curls,

“You tell me.”

“I guess you could probably fault my father, he raised me-- if you can call it that, to be like this. He trained a killer, I became a killer, the cycle of violence repeats. Though, in a way, I’m glad he did. Without his bad influence, I’d still be out on the streets and I’d be so lonely,” Adam teased, picking up his head to kiss his mate on the lips. The two men lay in bed together, bodies entwined as they cuddled and lazily made out.  
“I love you, Jean. I’m all yours forever.”

“Cheri,” the alpha mumbled happily, a low gravelly purr emanating from his throat and deep within his chest. “You amaze me, My Dove.”

“Mm, I want to sit on your cock. Please, Jean,” he replied, receiving a nod from his mate. He quickly sat up and on his lover’s cock, sighing in content at the feeling of being stretched and filled up by his lover’s cock. Adam ground his hips down, moaning tiredly. They spent the rest of their night with Adam warming his mate’s cock, eventually opting to ride the alpha to orgasm, rejoicing in the feeling of being knotted and filled to the brim with his partner’s hot virile seed. Of course, Adam had a job to do other than being Jean Duran’s pet boy toy and that was being the man’s bodyguard and personal assassin, so he couldn’t afford a pregnancy-- he was put on birth control immediately after being taken in by the infamous alpha. However, the pill wasn’t 100% foolproof, and since both men refused to use condoms during sex, there was a small margin for error, but that was a story for another day. They’d eventually have to deal with that inevitable truth, but now they were content to bask in the afterglow of their love, both men at home and at peace for once in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this and please refrain from expressing your discomfort if you had any I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea but don't be that guy alright?
> 
> Regardless there's going to be a lot more of these two in this AU so stay tuned!


End file.
